memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Delta Quadrant
The Delta Quadrant was the common designation for one-quarter of the Milky Way Galaxy. This quadrant was adjacent to the Beta Quadrant and to the Gamma Quadrant. The quadrant's closest point to the was located in the galactic core, which was located approximately thirty thousand light years away. ( , Season 7 production art ) The Delta Quadrant was home to thousands of species, including the Kazon, Talaxians, Ocampans, Borg, Vidiians, Hirogen, Krenim, and many others. History Millions of years ago Millions of years before recorded Human history, it was speculated that the Voth left Earth and traveled to the Delta Quadrant, where they established a powerful and reclusive civilization. ( ) 45,000 years ago Around 45,000 years ago, a humanoid species from the Delta Quadrant traveled to Earth, where they discovered a tribe of Humans. Though the Humans at this time had no language or tools, the humanoid visitors admired their respect for the land. The humanoids continued to visit Earth for thousands more years, seeing the tribe they visited become the Native American people, and they came to worship the humanoids as the Sky Spirits. The humanoids stopped visiting when European settlers started to conquer their land. ( ) 3rd century Around the 3rd century, the epidemic known as Phage spread throughout the Vidiian Sodality, reducing a previously renowned culture to subsisting on organ piracy and slave labor. ( ) 15th century In the 15th century, the Vaadwaur controlled many colonies and exerted influence across much of the Delta Quadrant, if not further, via a series of underspace corridors. In 1484 an alliance of species led by the Turei destroyed the Vaadwaur empire and homeworld, forcing survivors to undergo cryostasis in the hopes of preserving their society. ( ) 20th century Humans were first planted in the Delta Quadrant by a race known as the Briori around the year 1937 as a form of slave labor. The slaves rebelled and their descendants built a new civilization on a class L planet. ( ) 24th century Jal Sankur united the Kazon sects in 2346 to overthrow their enslavers, the Trabe. Virtually all Trabe territory fell under the control of the various sects, which soon began fighting among each other. ( ) The Delta Quadrant was first visited by Humans of their own free will on stardate 32629.4, when the followed a Borg vessel into a transwarp conduit. ( ) The first Starfleet mission into the Delta Quadrant occurred during an inspection of the Barzan wormhole in 2366. ( ) In 2369, Q told Vash that there was still the Delta Quadrant for her to explore with him. ( ) Prior to 2371, an entity known as the Caretaker, while not claiming any specific territory per se, was a major factor in the sociopolitical climate near the outer rim of the Delta Quadrant, in the midst of Kazon space. ( ) Due to the considerable distance between the Alpha and Delta Quadrants (an starship would take thirty years to reach the edges of the quadrant at its maximum warp velocity), the Federation knew very little about this region of space until 2371, when the starship was pulled into the quadrant by an alien force called the . When contact was reestablished with the starship in 2374, hundreds of kiloquads of data on the region was received, increasing the Federation's knowledge of the quadrant immensely. When Q discovered Voyager, he assumed Quinn was responsible for transporting it there, stating that Humans weren't supposed to be in the Delta Quadrant for another hundred years. ( ) When Voyager returned to Earth from the Borg transwarp network in 2378, the Federation's knowledge of the quadrant was expanded considerably. ( ) Political makeup The greatest power in the Delta Quadrant, until at least 2378, was the Borg Collective. In addition to a vast swath of territory which they had completely assimilated, the Borg used a transwarp network to routinely visit different points scattered throughout the quadrant. Following the Borg-Species 8472 War, the insurrection led by Axum, the destruction of a part of the transwarp network, and the destruction of Unimatrix 01, it was unclear how the Borg's status in the Delta Quadrant had been altered. ( ) Other alien species that controlled significant areas of the quadrant included, among others, the Vidiians, the Devore, the Kazon, the Voth, the Hirogen, the Hierarchy, and the Malon. Species 8472 had also established a presence in the Delta Quadrant until they returned to fluidic space. ( ) The political power of the Krenim Imperium depended largely on its temporal weapons, and as such its influence may have been altered dramatically by its own manipulation of the timeline. ( ) Locations Spatial landmarks *Borg space *Chaotic space *"Harry Kim wormhole" *Nekrit Expanse *Northwest Passage *Suspiria's array *Talaxian asteroid colony *The Void (anomaly) *The Void (region) *Vyntadi Expanse *Window of Dreams *Yontasa Expanse *M14 *M80 Homeworlds *Allos' homeworld *Akritiri *Ankari homeworld * *Benthos *Brunali homeworld *Cravic homeworld *Drayan II *Enara Prime *Garenor homeworld *Hanon IV * *Ilidaria *Kelemane's planet *Makull's homeworld * *Otrin's homeworld *Quarra *Rakosa V *Sikaris *Silver Blood homeworld *Sky Spirits' homeworld *Species 116 homeworld *Species 10026 homeworld *Takarian homeworld *Talax Other planets *Unnamed Delta Quadrant planets Appendices See also * Alpha Quadrant * Beta Quadrant * Gamma Quadrant Related links * Delta Quadrant species * Unnamed Delta Quadrant starships Background information The Delta Quadrant was originally suggested as the setting for by Michael Okuda. On , he sent a memo to Rick Berman that stated, "Since the Gamma Quadrant is the province of ships from DS9, suggest that this new show be set in the Delta Quadrant. One of the few things we know about the Delta Quadrant is that the Borg homeworld is located somewhere there. This might present opportunities for the Borg to be recurring bad guys." (A Vision of the Future - Star Trek: Voyager, pp. 207-208) The Delta Quadrant had first been depicted as being home to the Borg in the episode that had aired earlier that year, as an okudagram graphic visibly noted that the Borg were from that area. The Delta Quadrant is the only named galactic quadrant referenced in . It is referred to in , again in connection with the Borg. cs:Kvadrant Delta de:Delta-Quadrant es:Cuadrante Delta fr:Quadrant Delta ja:デルタ宇宙域 nl:Delta kwadrant pl:Kwadrant Delta ru:Дельта-квадрант sv:Deltakvadranten Category:Regions Category:Cartography